Introduction
by AllyTzuGlasses18L
Summary: The introduction on how three men had meet, and became friends over something they all have in common, the birth of their children... GANGBANG (Anthony/Ian/Mari/Lasercorn/Jovenshire/Sohinki) - SebKlaine, and Linkin Park Members (Bennoda) Mpreg...maybe B!P (BoyPussy)


**It was Midnight, on the date of November 21, 2007, was when three men were admitted to the Saint John's Hospital. Three heavily pregnant males, just hours away from giving birth. **

**They didn't know each other. Not yet. **

…

**Today on October 28th, 2012, the three formally pregnant men were friends. Bonded by the birth of their children. Who were now healthy five years olds…this is where our story begins;**

* * *

It was the fall of the year, 2012.

Four children, all roughly the same age of 5 years old, where playing with the sun was setting in their wake. But they took no notice; all that mattered to them was the game of tag they have been playing since the clock hit three, that afternoon.

Jonathan Padilla, the tallest. He was the oldest of the four. He had jet black hair, which was cut in a half bowel-cut style, with part of his bangs swopped half way across the left side of his lean tanned face. Just like his papa. He was his spitting image, much to his father's and mother's charging.

Yes, he has more than one father, not counting his papa. His mother. The one who birthed him. Little Jonathan was born of a man, I'm sure you heard of the gene.

The rare genes were a man can get pregnant. Yes? That's good.

But Jonathan isn't the only special little miracle. But he was the **most feared birth**, as there were complications. No, all the children were born from a man.

Such as little Juliet Smyth. The youngest of the four and deemed by her father's the most spoiled little one of the group. Not that they minded, her father's had to wait near four decades for her papa - find him again and develop a friendship with the "older" man, and not to mention the few months before the birth, or even fertilisation between the three parties.

Now, last but not least, the twins. Lilly and Liam Shinoda. Born of Chester and Mike Shinoda, the only married couple of the group. The twins, like the other two pregnancies, were a surprise. The parents were expecting just one, not the second.

…

But this story is how their parents, listed below, became friends after the few hours of excruciating pain caused by labour.

* * *

Three lone figures were watching them, from the distance. The children's **mothers**.

**Kurt Hummel** was watching his daughter, eyeing the grounds the child was running on as he observed from the deck a few feet away.

He was a mother hen, always wanting to make sure she wouldn't trip and hurt herself. A first aid kit was resting by his feet, in case one of them did injure themselves.

The other two men would tease him, making small jokes about him being overprotective and cautious. But they were glad one of them was. They all needed to be. But Kurt was the best, always prepared for everything, and anything that could happen. They often joked that he had already planned Juliet's wedding, to a Survival Kit in case of War. It was a dying joke, but we still had a good laugh of it. Especially his two lovers.

**Chester Shinoda** was sitting beside the other brunette, trying to balance his iced tea on his seven month old swelling stomach, trying to see if it would hold like it did with his last two pregnancies.

His husband, Mike, waited no time to try again for a baby. Saying he wanted a large family, and Chester was more than happy to oblige. Not even a year later, they were expecting Draven, who is four now.

Like Kurt, Chester had something by his feet, but it wasn't a kit, rather a baby monitor for his son who was currently taking a nap upstairs.

**Anthony Padilla** was watching the older pregnant man in amusement as he tried to do the little stunt, while watching the children from the corner of his eye.

Much like Kurt, he was worried for the children's safety, but he knew that children would be children, and will get hurt. No matter what. No matter how much you try to protect them. He was protective of his son, don't get him wrong. But he knew he should caudle them.

* * *

**Hello, and welcome to my story. There will be 3 stories after this one is posted, two of them will be posted on here, and the other one will be posted on under my co-write Glasses18L…when we come around to post the stories, I will post them in the next chapter if you want us to continue. Please leave a review, if you do. Have a great day : ) love you my beauties xox**

**Ps. This "Chapter" is in Third Person…kind of…**


End file.
